Iron Man Armor: Mark LXXXV
The Mark LXXXV Armor is Tony Stark's eighty-fifth and final Iron Man suit. It was an upgrade to the Iron Man Armor: Mark L. History Creation As the previous armor was destroyed by Thanos, Stark made this new version utilizing nanotechnology with enhanced durability as well as new features. It was created, along with thirty-four other suits, during the five years after the Snap. Before joining in the Time Heist, he recorded a message for Pepper Potts and Morgan Stark, in case that he would not return from an untimely death.Avengers: Endgame Time Heist Tony Stark used the armor when he traveled back to the Battle of New York in 2012 and flew to the Stark Tower to find the past versions of the Avengers. When he was successful in bringing Ant-Man close enough to the Tesseract, he immediately flew to the lobby in the hopes to acquire the cube. However, they were unsuccessful in stealing the Tesseract as Loki used it to escape. Steve Rogers and Tony would eventually reclaim the Tesseract and more Pym Particles in Camp Lehigh at New Jersey in 1970. Blip With all the Infinity Stones now in their possession, Stark, Rocket Raccoon, and Bruce Banner created a Nano Gauntlet that resembled the Infinity Gauntlet. When the Hulk wore the gauntlet, Stark conjured an energy shield in order to protect Hawkeye and himself from the burst of energy the snap would produce. Stark then administered medical spray to Hulk's right arm, as it was badly damaged in handling the power of all the six Stones. Nevertheless, all of the victims were successfully resurrected. Attack on the New Avengers Facility Just as the ultimate goal was achieved, the past version of Thanos and his forces attacked the New Avengers Facility, splitting the team apart. Stark, Captain America, and Thor managed to spot Thanos waiting for the Stones to be brought to him by his version's Nebula and fought him to stop him once and for all. Stark used the armor to great effect; conjuring blades to attack Thanos as well as having Thor channel a powerful stream of lightning to him to supercharge his repulsor blasts. However, he was knocked out when Thanos used him as a shield to block Mjølnir being thrown at him. Battle of Earth Eventually, Tony Stark managed to recover and witnessed the arrival of the Guardians of the Galaxy, Wakandans, Asgardians and the rest of their resurrected allies, eventually participating in the battle against Thanos. He was seen taking out many of Thanos' forces alongside Pepper Potts with her armor. He eventually faced the past version of Cull Obsidian, almost being overwhelmed had it not for the efforts of Spider-Man and Ant-Man. In a sudden move, however, Thanos launched a full-scale attack, having the Sanctuary II rain fire on all combatants, including his own troops, in order to gain the upper hand. However, the warship was destroyed by Captain Marvel who joined the fight. Thanos then attempted to acquire the Nano Gauntlet, so Stark, Rogers, Thor, and Danvers all attempted to stop him. Thanos managed to get the Gauntlet, however, Stark charged at Thanos one more time. In a last-ditch effort, he was able to assimilate the Infinity Stones into his own armor, using the nanotech to activate the Stones. Stark then snapped his fingers, releasing a power surge that turned Thanos and his army to dust. Unfortunately, he was overwhelmed by the power of the Stones, leaving him dying as a result. During Stark's funeral, his family and friends managed to acquire the helmet of the armor and played the message he had left for them. Capabilities The Iron Man Armor Mark LXXXV was the most advanced armor Tony Stark ever created. It is a direct evolution of the Mark L, and as such, it functions with the same nanite technology, granting great versatility and efficiency. However, unlike the Mark L, which adopts a more external muscle design, the Mark LXXXV instead re-adopts and combines the mechanical armored concept with the muscle concept. The suit forms separate sections of hardware and plates of armor around the torso, gauntlets, boots, and mask, both to reinforce protection as well as weaponry, while still emulating the nano-tech muscular functions that grant superhuman strength to the arms and legs. *'Superhuman Strength': The Mark LXXXV is the strongest armor ever created by Tony Stark, as he was able to physically assault Thanos and even actually hold up a struggle for the Nano Gauntlet long enough to shift the nanites of the Gauntlet to steal the Infinity Stones despite Thanos' physical might having completely outclassed the Mark L. *'Superhuman Durability': The Mark LXXXV is the most resilient armor ever created by Tony Stark. It was able to withstand Thanos' attacks far better than the Mark L Armor did, remaining functionable to the end. The suit allowed Stark to withstand an accidental blow from Mjølnir, though he was briefly knocked out by the hit. Its most notable feat of durability was that it could contain all of the Infinity Stones, and even allowed Tony to harness their collective power, regardless of the energy leakage into the armor itself. However, the armor was unable to fully prevent Tony from being fatally damaged by the immense radiation generated from snapping his fingers and using all of the Infinity Stones at once. Hulk severely damaged his arm when he used it to revert the Snap and Tony Stark died of his injuries when he activated it for the final time to kill Thanos and his army. *'HUD': Like most of Tony's armors, Mark LXXXV possesses a heads up display, it is capable of analyzing the environment and seeing through walls. *'Repulsors': Like the Mark L, the Mark LXXXV is equipped with repulsors that can both fire high-intensity energy beams and fly at incredible speeds. It is also capable of providing propulsion in deep space, and perform thruster-enhanced repulsor-powered melee attacks like punches and kicks in close combat. The repulsors can be greatly powered-up if the suit absorbs enough energy with its Nano Lightning Refocuser. *'Unibeam': Like all the previous Armors, Mark LXXXV is capable of firing an energy blast directly from its central arc reactor. *'Advanced Laser System': This laser system is the most advanced to date, as Stark was now able to use nanotech to integrate lasers into the Mark LXXXV's fingertips to melt through the metal casing that was concealing the Tesseract. *'Nanite Manipulation': Similar to the Mark L, the Mark LXXXV was programmed to allow Tony Stark to control and reconfigure the nanobots that make up his armor, allowing Tony Stark to form a variety of weapons and conducts which he used against his final crusade against the Mad Titan. Presumably, it could form every weapon and tool the Mark L was able to and possibly even more. **'Suit Materialization': Stark could materialize the Mark LXXXV around him within seconds by pressing on the Arc Reactor core on his chest. He can even materialize individual parts of the suit, like his helmet, and dematerialize it whenever he wants. ***'Lightning Refocuser': The suit generates from its back six energy absorbing panels to greatly increase its repulsors. When charged, the panels can act as repulsors as well. Stark used it to absorb Thor's lightning blast and then attack with a total of eight repulsor blasts, all at once. The blasts were powerful enough to make Thanos fall back and defend himself with his sword. ***'Energy Blades': Stark could also materialize blades of various sizes using the suit's nanotechnology. He used one to attack Thanos during the very beginning of the Battle of Earth, when he, Thor and Captain America collectively assaulted Thanos. ***'Repulsor Cannon': Like the Mark L, Stark can materialize large apertures around his hands to enhance the power of his repulsor blasts, which were strong enough to stagger and stall Cull Obsidian long enough for Spider-Man and Ant-Man to defeat him. ***'Nanite Relocation': This suit like Mark L can relocate nanites even from his other nanite creations. He used the relocation tech to reform his broken helmet multiple times in the battle and to steal the Infinity Stones from Thanos without him noticing without removing the Nano Gauntlet. Although they were used, it's relocation abilities seemed inferior to Mark L's. ***'Infinity Stones Holder': The suit was even able to materialize a makeshift Nano Gauntlet from the suit's nanotechnology. This allowed Tony Stark to concurrently harness the powers of the Infinity Stones, thereby granting him near omnipotence. However, this gauntlet does not grant the same protection (perhaps none of it) from the stones' energy as the original Nano Gauntlet does, as a snap of a much smaller effect than the Hulk's mortally wounded Iron Man. *'Energy Shields': Stark could use Mark LXXXV's functions to create blue hard-light shield, very similar to the Wakanda's Border Tribe's energy cloaks or Phil Coulson's Energy Shield. He used this to protect himself and Clint Barton when Hulk used the Infinity Stones to reverse the Snap. *'Coolant Spray': The suit also contained a coolant spray blaster that could be used to numb parts of the body to reduce pain. Unlike the Mark L's Zero Cannons, the spray is not mounted on the wrist, but in the palm of the hand, like the repulsors. *'Flight': The Mark LXXXV can fly at high speeds via jet propulsion built into the suit. *'Hologram Recording': Stark managed to record a holographic message to his wife and daughter, in case of an untimely death. Trivia *While most of Iron Man's armors maintain the same red/gold color scheme, the Mark LXXXV features a much closer adaptation than all of the others to the classic "Ditko Armor", designed by Steve Ditko, and the first to introduce the iconic red/gold color scheme into the comics. The red-colored torso, gauntlets, and boots remain armored, while the gold-colored biceps and quadriceps resemble muscles. *The thirty-four Iron Man suits between the Mark LXXXV and its on-screen predecessor, the Mark L, were all simply upgrades to the armor, leading to this one. References External Links Iron Man Armor: Mark 085 Iron Man Armor: Mark 085 Iron Man Armor: Mark 085 Iron Man Armor: Mark 085 Category:Avengers Equipment